Currently, in the field of printing machines that use magnetic ink character recognition toner (MICR), MICR is only used on an infrequent basis to process financial documents that require the special characteristics of MICR toner. This is because the toner run costs for MICR are significantly higher than the run costs for conventional toner. Consequently, MICR machines generally remain idle for a considerable amount of time. The present embodiments relate to a printing system that would eliminate the need for a separate machine dedicated to only the one task of printing documents with MICR toner.